In a World of Red
by CJMolyneux
Summary: Crina Hollis is thrown into a world of ghouls vampires and other freaks. Does she freak out and panic. Hell no. She goes in stick a swinging.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant night in the fair city of London. Or at least it would have been for the odd girl if she hadn't have woken up in a dark alley with a splitting headache. She stood up and dusted herself off. A pair of big red and black red phones hung around her neck as she rubbed it trying to get feeling back. She pulled small bits of trash from her vibrant curly brown hair that fell to her waist while up in a pony tail. Her green almost Aqua eyes strained to see in the darkness. Her clothes consisted of dirty dark jeans, a red wool turtle neck, a black sleeveless hoodie, an open red leather jacket and red and black sneakers on her feet. She had always had a bit weird fashion sense. Probably all the anime she watched.

Spotting her shoulder bag she picked it up slinging it over her shoulder. She looked about the alley, her eyes falling onto a nice long piece of piece, about as tall as her. Which wasn't that tall. She was short, 5'5" to be exact but she hated being short. Even the mention of her height and she went into a frenzy. She tilted her head and picked it up having a feeling it may come in handy. She turned and headed out of the alley and looked about. She was in some run down part of the city.

She shrugged and started walking when a sound court her attention. She stopped mid step and tilted her head to the side catching the sound once again. She chew her check and looked about for the source of the sound. Her aqua eyes caught the pale pasty decaying skin of a zombie of some sort. She tilted her head the other way as she rested the pipe on her shoulder. It seemed familiar to her some how. She tapped the pipe against her shoulder in thought as it drew closer slowly. She then blinked in realization. It was a ghoul from Hellsing. She leaned the pipe against her as she pinched the skin on the back of her hand. She frowned at the slight pain then looked back to the ghoul with a death glare.

Instead of seeing one single ghoul, she now saw at least ten in front of her. She frowned as she gripped her pipe and lowered herself into a fighting stance. She figured she could fight off a few ghouls. They weren't vampires after all. She charged forward and slammed her pipe across the face of the _head_ ghoul. Spinning with the momentum she pulled the pipe back to slam into the gut of another while her back was turn. She lifted a leg and slammed it into a jaw of another ghoul hard enough to slid it backwards. She grinned at the opening and dash through and up a fire escape.

Her feet zoomed up the stairs as she kept a tight grip on the pipe. Once on the roof she looked down to see the ghouls were slowly making there way up the steps. She frowned deeply and looked about. _'What I wouldn't do for some blessed silver right now. Don't know why it has to be blessed in the first place. I don't believe in God... Granted I didn't think this could be all real either but still...'_ She sighed and looked about the roof slowly and calmly. Her eyes landed on a man dress in a tan coat and black pants. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he looked her up and down.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Great." She pointed the pipe at him, "You even try and I will rip out your fangs."  
The man tilted his head speaking in a slightly Scottish accent, "Oh so ye know what I am Lassie?"  
"I ain't stupid," she stated simply. "If we are going to fight, then I have one request."  
He tilted to the side, "Oh? And what would that be pretty Lass?"  
"Let me pick a song to fit the mood."  
He thought and nodded, "Aye, that seems fair."  
Grinning she pulled out her iPod from her pocket and flicked through the sounds. Land on T-Pain's Church she hit the play button.

She slipped the device into her pocket as she rolled her shoulders. She twirled her pipe and settled into a stance. She taunted the vampire with her hand. In a flash he was in front of her and she tilted her body to the pipe smack him on the side of the jaw. There was enough force behind to blow to send the freak to the ground on his stomach. Not wasting a moment, she smashed the end of the pipe against the ground causing the end to shatter off from the rust. She raced to the vampire and slammed the pointed end of the pipe into his back of the creature. He cried out in great pain as she scowled.  
"I missed your heart.. Or maybe its because it isn't blessed silver..." She twisted the pipe slowly causing the creature to scream more. "But none the less, you are not strong enough to regenerate yourself which means you are stuck like that. Well at least I think so. I will have to have the living legend watching me confirm or deny that statement." She grinned and kept a foot on the back of the creature.

A chuckled erupted from the darkness around her as a man stepped forth. He was dressed in Victorian style clothing. Black suit, crimson duster, red wide brim fedora. Yellow glasses hiding glowing red eyes . His face holding a crazed grin.  
"You, my dear, are quite entertaining. How did you know you were being watched?"  
She looked up to him and pointed to vampire between her foot, "This is your job. You deal with the things that go bump in the night."  
He tilted his head to the side, "And how do you know that?"  
She smiled, "You'd have a hard time believing me. Truthfully I am not completely convinced this is real but hey." She shrugged, "I will roll with it. So would you be so kind to finish him off since I missed."  
He pulled out his gun firing straight through the heart of the vampire before he could even ask what was going on.

The girl moved away and reached into her bag pulling out a juice box. She popped the straw in watching him in a relaxed manner. He moved closer to her in a gliding manner.  
"You seem very calm... Do you know what I am do you?"  
She nodded and looked to him, "Yeah but you can only kill me if I was a ghoul, a vampire, some other form of freak or a threat to Hellsing. Since I am none I really don't have to worry too much. Sure, you are the scariest vampire in the world and I have every right to run screaming but I am to curious for that." She took another sip from her juice.  
He tilted his head to the side, "You sure know alot about me..."  
She grinned and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you Alucard. I am Crina. Crina Hollis."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the incident. Alucard had taken you back to the Hellsing Manor to talk with his _beloved_ Master. Now that was a memorable experience.

"Alucard... Who is this woman?" Integra watched the odd woman walking about her office paying her real mine.  
Crina spoke before Alucard could, " _Who_ isn't really your question.. You care very little about who I am. You question is _why_. And to answer that, Alucard finds me quite amusing for a _mere mortal_. Which is a title I take slight insult in... I wouldn't really consider myself a _mere_ anything."  
Alucard chuckled as Integra looked to the odd woman in slight disbelieve.  
"This _intreguing_ creature is Crina Hollis, Master. She fought off a group of ghouls and pinned a vampire to the ground with no more than a rusted pipe," Alucard explained, his grin never leaving his face. "Crina this is my Master-"  
"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Crina interrupted as she looked over the painting of her in the office.

They both blinked at her in slight awe.  
Integra stood frowning as she bite down on her cigar, "Just how do you know my full name?!"  
Crina grinned and pointed to the plark below the painting, "Well it could be this right here. As for the _Sir_ you don't seem like the kind to be called _Lady_ or _Miss_. Sir fits best." She turned back around facing her, "Anything else?"

And now Crina was racing around the halls of the manor. The Knight, the Butler and the Monster where all out to play, leaving an unsupervised Crina to have the manor to herself. Besides a few guards but that is what made it more fun.

Integra, Walter and Alucard all walked into the Manor. The red clad vampire carrying a little busty police girl in his arms. They entered the main hall when the heard the commotion form some of the guards on the open level.  
"There she is!" "Watch out!" The sound of a air gun popping off rounds was heard before an slightly insane laugh.

Over the railing of the upper came Crina. A familiar looking red duster fluttering from the motion. Yellow tinted red glasses with zigzag temples sitting over her lovely teal eyes alive with mischief. Her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. The rest of her attire them same as the fist day she hand met the Vampire King. The red duster just replaced the red leather jacket. In her hands was a nice sleek paint ball gun filled with red paint bullets. She landed with a roll and took off down the halls before Integra and Walter could ask a single question.

Above, a group of five Hellsing soldiers, come into view. Their uniforms caked with the red paint of the _She-Demon_ Crina Hollis. They spotted their fearless leader and all stopped to salute on the balcony above.  
The one in the middle, "Sir Integra. We weren't expecting-" His statement was cut short with the now well known sound of a pop and splat of the paint gun. His head was snapped backwards bringing it back up, it showed the red splatter of paint between his eyes.  
Crina laughed, "In a war, it is unwise to stop for anything unless ordered to!"  
Walter covered his mouth to stifle a slight chuckle. Alucard on the other hand let his mad cackle echo around the room.

Integra's veins twitched in her forehead, "Crina... What have you done to my soldiers?"  
She grinned, "Giving lessons with non life threatening ammo." She walked back into the room, "I thought it would be good to keep them on there toes. After all. If they can't handle me, a _mere_ human. They don't stand much of a chance against a vampire." Her eyes fell on the police girl, "Oh sweet. A fledgling."  
Integra held the bridge of her nose grumbling to herself. It was clear, having Crina around was going to make the place alot more Chaotic.


	3. Chapter 3

Integra was rubbing her temples as Alucard stood in front of her smirking. They were discussing the recent incident at the Cheddar Village and his turning of the Police Girl. In truth she was grumpy because she left the village and came how to another. Crina Hollis, the little quirky brunette that showed no fear to the red clad vampire, herself or really anything. There had to be something that struck fear in the girl to keep her in line... And not have her paint the walls with those horrid paint balls.

"Alucard why? Why did you bring that young woman into my manor? She is constantly up to something, always scheming. Not to mention a human that knows far to much about us and we know so little about her." She exhaled the smoke of her cigar.  
He smirked, "I skimmed her mind but her thoughts are very muddled. It is Organised Chaos in there. I very well suspect she isn't sane."

* * *

Crina sneezed in the library of the large manor before looking about over her book.  
The Aqua eyes narrowed before she yelled out, "Quit talking about me! I am trying to read here!" She tilted her head catching no reply before turning her gaze back to the interesting book she had chosen. She was enjoying it immensely.

* * *

Integra and red dressed devil turn there gaze to the voice in slight shock.  
"... How did she know... She isn't eavesdropping I hope.." Integra frowned deeply.  
The vampire shook his head, "No she is in the Library. No where near here... I believe her sneeze alerted her to us speaking somehow..."  
Integra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Just... Find some way to control her so she doesn't destroy the manor."  
He bowed his head, "Yes my Master. He turned moving and faded through the wall.

* * *

Crina was lounging in a comfy chair in a very unladylike manner. Her back was on the seat, her head resting on one lovely cushioned arm of the chair, one leg dangling over the other arm with her other foot propped over her knee. The book sitting on her leg easel as her aqua eyes sat behind square green rimmed glasses dancing over the words. Her choice in literature, _Alice in Wonderland_. Alucard came up from the shadows studying her closely for weaknesses.

"... If you are going to try and startle me, it isn't going to work..." She closed the book before sitting up properly. She sat the book on the table in front of her.  
"Normally only my Master can sense my presence.. I am impressed," he moved taking a seat across from her.  
She smirked, "You live in this Manor, you are practically in ever shadow you know." She rolled her neck rubbing it, "So I was right in my assumption, you were talking about me."  
He nodded watching her behind his yellow lenses, "Yes, how did you know?"  
She smiled and looked at his eyes through the yellow tinted glass, "There is a saying; every time you sneeze, someone is talking about you."  
He shook his head, "You are an odd little Mortal..."

She shot up in a flash, "I am not little! I am Fun Size!" She huffed looking away folding her arms.  
He grinned and stood up towering over her menacingly, "You are bite size more like it..."  
Her aqua eyes looked back to, "... I know some songs that fit you prefect you know.. Like a glove actually..."  
He raised an eyebrow at the random statement, "Oh?"  
Flopping back into a chair she listed them off, "Let's see... ' _When You're Evil_ ', ' _Trigger Happy_ ', ' _Strut_ ' for some odd reason I can't place... ' _Le Bien Qui Fait Mal_ ' nightcore rock version. Those are the ones I can think of... Maybe ' _King_ ' but it seems a bit soft and happy.."  
He sat down grinning watching her, "Do you have no fear Mini Mortal?"  
Aqua narrowed eyes zoned in on him, "You have the anatomy of a man Alucard... I will castrate you.." She turned gaze away resting her chin on her palm, "And Alucard what is the meaning of Bravery or Courage?"

He sat back thinking carefully, he had a feeling this was a trick question, "... To act without fear."  
A knowing smirk settled open her lips, "To act despite of fear or terror. It is still there, still very much real. It makes one cautious in actions, but I act despite what fears might be there... In truth, I am afraid of needles, doctors, heights..." She grinned, "The colour pink."  
Alucard laughed madly at her.  
She shrugged smiling, "You can be very, _very_ scary. Like when you stood over me just before looking at me like I am a _bite sized_ snack. Which I probably very well am to you. And I have my own coping measures. I know you look for a visible reaction. A squeal, a jump, a shiver. You want to see my face change to match the fear you could possibly smell. Instead I gave you a random statement causing you to think I wasn't truly scared... I think it is a smart tactic."  
He grinned at her, "It is. You don't show fear knowing it is weakness. Very wise."

Crina stood stretching happily, "Well it is going to be dawn soon and I am sure you would much rather sit in your throne in the darkness. Personally, I could use some sleep. So good day." She went to walked past him.  
He grabbed her hand causing her to look at him confused. With a more gentle hold brought the back of her hand to his lips with a small smirk. She blushed a bright shade of pink as his cool lips grazed against her skin.  
His voice was dropped an octave just to get another kind of reaction, " _Dormi bine, Putin Muritor_..."  
Pulling her hand back as the shade deepen into red, "... You called me small again didn't you.. Screw you Alucard." She stopped off in a huff.  
He called out after her, "You better had affection to the fear list Mini Mortal." Before he laughed at all the cussed words of her very colourful vocabulary.

* * *

Dormi bine, putin muritor - Sleep well, little Mortal.


End file.
